


Teacher's Pet

by Sinfully_Lustful_Darling



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, teaching assistant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfully_Lustful_Darling/pseuds/Sinfully_Lustful_Darling
Summary: Being a Teacher’s Assistant sometimes has it’s perks.





	Teacher's Pet

I had been a Teacher’s Assistant for many different professors at my local University, I had a wonderful rapport with them and came highly recommended to anyone needing a T. A. That is how I met Professor Hiddleston. He arrived here to teach temporarily from England while one of our other professors took a position at Oxford through a Foreign Exchange Program exclusively for professors. When the program came to an end, she decided to stay and teach in England while Professor Hiddleston decided to stay stateside, partly because he fell in love with our University environment…the other part was because he met someone and fell in love…that would be me. Our relationship was not a big secret, when we weren’t on campus, we didn’t hold anything back. In the classroom, however, we kept it strictly professional until we had a break, then it was a quickie in his office before the next session or a trip back home for lunch and then having each other for dessert.

This particular morning, we had a change in our normal routine as Tom had a faculty meeting that didn’t end until a few minutes prior to our first class. When he arrived in the lecture hall, some of the students were already seated, so that meant instead of a good morning kiss, I received a wink and a smile as he sipped his tea and munched on his chocolate hobnob biscuit. One of the students told him if he wanted to kiss me, they wouldn’t tell anyone. The look he received put the kibosh on that idea.

Usually during lecture, Tom will walk around the classroom as he covers the material so he makes sure he is able to answer any questions or catch someone goofing off. Today, however it was midterm week so he sat at his desk grading the other sessions tests and if anyone had a question I couldn’t answer, he was there to offer insight or information they needed. I seized the opportunity to intertwine his fingers with mine or since his legs are a mile wide and he cannot sit with them close together, I would rest my hand on his leg, tracing little circles on his inner thigh. He reciprocated by leaning over to look at something, running his hand under my shirt, while his fingers caressed my lower back. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and caught him smiling mischievously as he sat back in his chair, pulled out his phone and sent off a text message. I felt my phone vibrate, pulled it out of my pocket and hoped my blush wasn’t obvious when I looked at the screen.

_Hiddles: My couch or My desk, your choice._

The hands on the clock moved so slow, I swore it was either broken or I was dreaming. When it finally hit the hour and the classroom emptied, he practically dragged me into the office, making sure to lock both doors as I laid down on the couch.

“I thought this class would  _never end_.”

“What has gotten into you, darling?”

“There was a faculty meeting and I didn’t get my morning fuck.” He removed his jacket, unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it across the room.

“Aww, poor baby, you weren’t the only one who had to take care of themselves before work.”

“Who says I took care of myself? I’m either going to have to get a new toy or a new self routine, your fingers and your cock have spoiled me.” I spread my legs as he laid down between them, his erection tenting the front of his trousers as I was quickly relieved of my shirt, bra and jeans leaving me in just my panties as he kissed down my neck, his hands cupping my breasts and teasing my nipples.

“I had no choice and I must say, your mouth is better than my hand.” I smiled as I reached down and unfastened his trousers, sliding them off as I took his cock in my hand, stroking lightly. “Mmmmm, I’ve been thinking about this all fucking morning.”

He moved so he was sitting on the couch, legs spread as I knelt down between them, running my tongue over the head. He slid his fingers in my hair, pulling me forward. I hollowed out my cheeks as I took him further in until he hit the back of my throat. He closed his eyes, laying his head on the back of the couch as I flattened my tongue on the underside as he slowly fucked my mouth. I fondled his balls with one hand as my other slid in my panties and started rubbing my clit.

Once he saw what I was doing, he pulled out of my mouth with an audible pop. I started to remove my fingers when he shook his head. I stood up and leaned against the desk, removing my panties and spreading my legs so he had an unobstructed view. I dipped my fingers inside my slit, parting my outer lips which were glistening with my arousal. He licked his lips, hand sliding over his cock as he watched, his pupils blown almost black, breathing heavily. I locked eyes with him as he crooked his finger, motioning for me to come to him. I crossed the room and straddled his lap as he positioned his cock at my entrance. He cupped the back of my head with his other hand, pulling me into a deep kiss as he slid inch by inch, filling me completely.

He put his hands on my hips, holding me down he thrust into me, his cock hitting all the right spots. I wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning in closer and changing the angle, causing him to go deeper as the leather squeaked with every movement. His hands caressed my back as he took a nipple into his mouth, tongue rolling it as he sucked lightly. I moaned loudly as he rolled his hips, the warmth building in my stomach as he reached between us and started massaging my clit.

“Come for me, darling.” I laid my head on his shoulder as I felt the coil unravel, my body shuddering, causing me to dig my nails into his back as I cried out my release.

“Your turn.” I planted a kiss on his neck, running my tongue over the shell of his ear as his breathing sped up and his rhythm stuttered as he whispered in my ear.

“Mmmmf…you feel so…fucking…good.” I tightened my walls around him. “Fuck…I’m coming…fuck…mmmmm….fuck… _FUCK_!!!!” I ran my fingers though his hair as he filled me, cock spurting until it spilled out onto my thigh. He wrapped us up in a blanket as our breathing slowed, he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me, his forehead touching mine. “I missed you this morning.”

“I missed you too. These faculty meeting days are for the birds.” He chuckled as I raised my eyebrow. “What?”

“Nothing.” I narrowed my eyes at him.

“Tell me.”

“They are discussing changing the meetings from once a month to having one every Friday.”

“UGH!”


End file.
